


If I'm Lame Then You're Beautiful

by ashsparagus



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Clemmings, Drive-In Movie, Established Relationship, FUCK, Fluff, Hickeys, Highschool AU, Ice Cream, Lots of kissing, Luke's grumpy, M/M, Muke - Freeform, One Shot, Skinny Dipping, bet, but making out, cheesy jokes, clemmings au, corny shit, fluffy fluff fluff, i need to chill with the tags, just bring tissues okay, lots of smiles, muke au, one chapter, there's no cashton sorry, there's not sex per se, they're in love, this is literally 3847105981249857 percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashsparagus/pseuds/ashsparagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't think cheesy stuff can be cute. Michael takes that bet. They never thought they could fall deeper in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'm Lame Then You're Beautiful

Michael slouched into the cafeteria Friday and took his usual seat across the lunch table from his boyfriend, Luke.

"Hey, mate," their friend, Ashton, said to him.

Michael, however, continued to stare at Luke's face. (He had always thought Luke was beautiful, with his tiny nose and insanely blue eyes.) Luke stared right back, a small smirk on his face.

"Hey losers," Calum sat down to Luke's right.

"I don't know what color to paint my rocking chair," Michael sighed, talking to Luke more than anyone else.

His boyfriend laughed. "You built a rocking chair?"

"For shop class, right?"

"Yeah, Mr. Layton thought it would be a 'practical' project. I've decided to give it to my Grandma Joyce for Christmas, but I don't know what color to paint it," Michael explained.

"Well, what's her favorite color?" Calum asked.

Michael sighed again. "I think it's some shit like lavender, but like, it can't be an Easter color,"

"True," Ashton agreed.

Michael looked back at Luke, sighing once more. Luke began knocking his ankles against Michael's under the table, wanting to play some footsie.

"Maybe you should paint it the color of my eyes," Luke joked.

Grinning widely at his boyfriend, Michael said, "I'm sorry, I don't think Mr. Layton has the paint color of beautiful,"

"Shit Mikey, that was so smooth," Ashton fist bumped him while Calum 'awww'ed.

"Whatever," Luke shoved a couple fries in his mouth. "That was lame,"

"Nah, I think that was cute," Calum stated, only half joking.

"What?" Luke was dumbfounded. "It was too cheesy to be cute,"

"So you don't think cheesy stuff can be cute?" Michael questioned. Luke responded with a nod. "I bet I can get you to change your mind by next week,"

Smirking, Luke replied, "I'll take that bet,"

They shook on it. 

 

*****

 

Luke sat on his bed with his legs crossed and strummed the nylon strings of his beloved guitar. Sure, he had like, six guitars. But Mikey gave him this one, and it was his favorite. He opened his mouth to sing, but stopped, after hearing tapping against his window.

"What the fuck," he thought to himself. It was probably just the stupid bird that taps on his window every once in a while. He returned to his music, but the tapping wouldn't stop. They weren't consistent sounds either, they were more spaced out. He quietly approached his window, opening the curtain with caution. And down on the street level sat Michael on the hood of his car with a pile of pebbles in his hand.

"Michael!" Luke whisper shouted, "What are you doing? It's like, 2 am!"

"Yeah, but you're still awake, and I'm super adorable, and throwing rocks at your window is a talent of mine," he called back, grinning so widely Luke could practically see his teeth shining in the dark. "Wanna go skinny dipping?"

"You come to my house in the middle of the night and decide to tell me you're here by throwing rocks at my house, and not texting me like a normal person," Luke began, "and then you ask me to go skinny dipping with you."

"Sounds about right,"

Luke laughed airily, "You are so lame."

"I only have a week to convince you, I have to use my time wisely," Michael set the small stones down in the grass and brushed his hands off.

"This is not a very wise time,"

"Oh, c'mon, you're just making up excuses not to come with me," the black and red haired boy pouted. "We get to be naked together. It'll be fun,"

Luke sighed and leaned against his window sill. "I'll be down in a few minutes. But if my parents wake up and find out that I'm gone, I will be forever grounded and this bet is over. I'll also expect a dozen donuts and a blowjob."

"Anything for you, sweetie," Michael cheesed. Luke turned around to sneak out, but Michael called him back. "Luke, wait!"

"What?"

"Come out through your window."

"Hell no!"

"Please? I'll catch you. It won't be scary. I love you." Michael pouted, knowing Luke can barely resist his pout.

Luke hesitated for a moment, but then stuck his legs through the window and shimmied out until he was standing on the roof.

"C'mon, sweetie, I've got you," he promised, holding his arms out. It wasn't that far of a drop anyways, but Michael insisted on being there for his beautiful boyfriend.

Luke carefully edged his way down the roof, and slid off right into Michael's arms. The older boy caught him bridal style, and kissed him right on the lips. "Let's do this."

Michael proceeded to drive them to a lake a mile or two away. He parked the car in the grass, and got out right away, peeling his shirt from his pale body. "You comin'?"

Luke just stood outside the car door nervously. "Are we allowed to even be out here?"

"Luke," Michael stepped closer to him, "who cares if we're out here. It's a Friday night, and we're teenagers, no one's going to stop us," he nuzzled his nose into Luke's neck, inhaling his scent and playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He lifted it up the blonde's torso and over his head, then moved his hand to his belt buckle.

"I can do that myself, thank you very much," Luke pushed his hands away and began undoing his belt. He stepped out of his shoes, then slid his pants down his legs. Michael had removed his pants as well, and the pair went to the edge of the lake.

"How much you wanna bet it's colder than Mr. Walker's heart," Luke said, referring to their evil English teacher as he stared at the water.

"Hopefully it's as warm as yours," Michael teased, dipping a toe in, testing the water. "Nope. More like Walker's." He stepped into the frigid water and made a noise of discomfort. "Little chilly, might need you to come warm me up a bit, sweetie."

Shivering, Luke made his way into the water with his boyfriend. He felt the older boy's thumbs tuck into the waistband of his boxers, sliding them off his legs and chucking them towards the pile of clothes they left by Michael's car. Luke did the same to Michael, and gently kissed his lips.

"See? Isn't this nice?" Michael kept kissing at Luke's soft, pink lips.

"No, it's fucking cold," the taller boy pouted.

"Then get over here, let me hold you,"

Luke's body was wrapped in Michael's arms as he let them float in the water. He started to pull them around the lake, hoping it would warm them up a little. It did, though Luke would never admit it.

Michael's hands reached around to grab Luke's ass, but he protested. "Hey, watch it there,"

"Are you serious? My super hot boyfriend is swimming naked with me. Of course I'm gonna try and grab your ass."

"Well, yeah, but..." Luke trailed off, not really having an argument to that since he'd most likely end up doing the same thing to Michael. "Just kiss me, stupid," he mumbled, wrapping his goose-bump covered arms around Michael's neck.

Their lips collided in an open-mouthed, tongue-filled kiss, that mostly involved trying to savor each other's hot breath and seeing who could win the Tongue Battle first.

"I didn't-" Michael said through their kiss. "Bring any- condoms,"

"Miiikeeeyyyyy," Luke whined, pouting. "Why can't you be prepared?"

"S-sorry, sweetie," Michael said with a grin, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"Okay, your lips are fucking blue," stated Luke. "We're getting out," He began wading to back to shore of the small lake. Making no move to stop him, Michael followed. The two boyfriends ran from the freezing water, through the freezing air, into to the semi-warm Toyota.

"You packed one towel?" Luke questioned, not amused in the least.

"I thought we could share," grumbled Michael, snatching the washed out blue rectangle from his boyfriend and wrapping it snugly around Luke's shoulders.

The blonde haired boy gripped the towel close to him as Michael leaned into the front seat to start the car and get some heat going (and yeah, okay, he checked out Mikey's ass, but who wouldn't?)

As he settled once again in the back seat, Michael curled up into a ball, trying to conserve body heat. And frankly, Luke couldn't believe how beautiful he looked: on display in all his naked glory, his green eyes shining with love, his full lips gaining color back by the second. Rocking forward onto his knees, Luke wrapped the small towel around Michael's shoulders this time, and then took a seat in his lap.

"I love you," Luke murmured. Michael kissed him in response.

They fell asleep in a rather intimate position, and as they awoke early the next morning, with lake muck between their toes and horrible smelling breath, Luke decided he'd never find anyone else like Michael anywhere.

 

*********

 

Sunday afternoon, Michael took Luke for a walk. "A nice Sunday stroll," he had called it, making Luke roll his eyes and calling him something along the lines of a 'lame piece of shit'. But of course he was joking, he loved his Mikey too much to be serious.

They walked hand in hand through the park around the same lake from the night before. Luke discovered his underwear where Michael's car had been parked. "Guess we dropped something," he winked.

"Just leave them there, somebody'll find 'em and wonder," Michael laughed, kissing his cheek. He approached a tree and took a switchblade out of his pocket, and clicking it open.

"Woah," Luke said holding his hands up, "if you brought me here to kill me-"

"Luke, why the hell would I kill you," Michael laughed. "I love you sweetie, I'm just using it to fuck with nature," He then proceeded to carve 'L+M' into the bark, finishing by surrounding it with a heart.

"You are such a cheeseball," the blonde scoffed.

"Yeah, but you love it," Michael mumbled, motioning for Luke to sit down in the grass with him underneath the tree. Luke got settled between Michael's legs, lying down on his back with his head resting on Michael's leg.

"I also love you," Luke smiled. Michael bent down, kissing his lips in an upside down manner.

"You're so- adorable," he kissed and pecked and tugged at Luke's lips with his own.

"Where did this upside down kissing thing come from?" the younger boy asked, looking up at his boyfriend through dark eyelashes.

"It's cute,"

"It's dorky," Luke paused, "But I like it."

Michael leaned forward and kissed him again. "Your lips fit perfectly between mine. Like a little puzzle," he grinned.

"A puzzle," Luke repeated.

"Mhm,"

"Lame," he whispered, smirking.

 

******

 

On Tuesday it was pouring rain.

Luke had woken up late and gotten a ton of homework. Basically, all he wanted was to go home finish his English essay and take a nap. He got the essay part done, but as soon as he had changed into sweats and an old blink-182 t-shirt, Luke's boyfriend showed up at his door with a pink piece of paper and an excited smile on his face.

"Oh, good, you're here to cuddle," Luke grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him part way through the doorway.

"Not necessarily," Michael replied, handing Luke the piece of paper.

It was a heart-shaped card.

"Roses are red," Luke read out loud, a stupid smile on his face. "Violets are blue; I want to put my dick inside of you," The blonde haired boy gave his grinning boyfriend an unamused look. "That was stupid, Mikey," He set the card on the table next to their door.

"You're stupid," Michael responded, smirking. He stepped further into the foyer, grabbed Luke's waist and kissed him deeply. Luke barely had a chance to rest his hands on Michael's cheeks before his boyfriend was lifting him off the ground, turning them around, and setting Luke out in the pouring rain.

"Shit, baby!" squealed Luke, trying to push his way back inside.

"Noooo, sweetie, we gotta kiss in the rain! It'll be fun," Michael pleaded, walking them backwards further. They were now standing in the Hemmings' front yard, absolutely soaked.

"Michael, no! It's fucking cold and wet, and I just want to cuddle, and make out a little, and take a nap. Kissing in the rain is cheesy and stupid," Luke whined.

"It's cute," Michael argued, stepping out into the lawn. Luke pushed against Michael's chest to try to guide them back inside, while trying to keep his lips against Michael's. The two were pushing against each other, causing Michael to slip in the wet grass.

The blue eyed boy fell on top of Michael with a thump. "Baby," Luke giggled.

"Ouch, fuck," Michael moaned.

Luke stopped his whines by kissing him again, bringing his hands up to cup his wet cheeks. Michael held his boyfriend close to him and rolled them across the wet ground together, giggling into their lip-locking. Sucking Michael's lower lip into his mouth to bite down softly on it, Luke deepened the kiss, letting Michael grab his ass.

And, okay, maybe kissing in the rain with water running, well, everywhere, was better than not.

 

*****

 

Wednesday began with Michael meeting Luke at his locker.

With a dozen roses tied together by a bright blue ribbon. ("It matches your eyes," Michael insisted.)

"Oh, my god," Luke said, trying to sound annoyed, but letting himself smile anyways.

"Lucas Robert Hemmings," Michael pronounced, bending down onto one knee in front of his boyfriend. It caused a couple students to stop and watch the scene unfold. "I will love you until the last one of these roses dies,"

Luke rolled his eyes wanting to be indifferent to Michael's cheesy antics, but he was a little bit scared. These roses would be dead within a week, right? Was Michael going to stop loving him by then?

Standing up from the floor, Michael grabbed Luke's hand that wasn't holding the flowers and began walking him to his first period class. Upon inspecting the roses closer Luke realized something.

"Michael, one of these roses isn't even alive," he pointed out, referring to the candy rose in the center of the bouquet.

Laughing and grinning at his boyfriend Michael said, "What? You really thought all those roses were real? That'd mean I'd have to stop loving you at some point, and I can promise that isn't going to happen,"

The gesture made Luke's heart swell, though he'd never admit it.

"There's also a card in there," Michael nudged Luke in the side.

Luke took the small rectangle shaped piece of paper out of the bouquet. After reading it, he gave Michael a funny look. "Do you really have to formally invite me over to your house? You could just text me and I'd do it."

"The answer is yes, yes I have to formally invite you over because it's adorable and I am not losing this bet," Michael said, stopping in front of the door to Luke's first class of the day- Personal Finance.

"No, I'm not losing this bet, you're going down, Clifford,"

"We never even decided who gets what when they win,"

"Well, I already told you what I want; a dozen donuts and a blowjob," Luke said in a matter of fact way.

"I want two dozen donuts and two blowjobs," Michael mocked.

"Nuh uh, no way, pick something else."

"Three of each?"

Luke just hit Michael's chest, trying not to smile, because really, as annoying as Michael could pretend to be, he was captivating.

"Okay, okay, I want you, and only you, from now until forever," the older boy said, gazing into Luke's bright eyes.

Luke thought about making a snarky comment about Michael's lameness, but he couldn't. That was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. Scratch that, it was. Michael was his, and he was Michael's, and he couldn't ever ask for more, and- wait, wasn't he supposed to be teasing Michael? And not actually enjoying the cheesiness?

Michael's gonna win this bet, he thought to himself.

He quickly pecked his boyfriend on the lips and headed into the class right as the bell rang. Michael went down the hall to his Chemistry class and couldn't wait for after school when Luke would be over.

That afternoon, Michael was waiting on his bed. Luke had told him he would be at footie practice until 5:30, but he promised he'd be over right after. So, it was 5:34, and he heard the front door open.

"Michael?" he heard Luke call his name. He wouldn't have to answer. He left a trail of rose petals leading to his room.

Luke entered Michael's room, sweaty in his footie clothes, and saw his boyfriend sitting atop his bed with his guitar in his hands.

"Hi, sweetie," Michael greeted, "sit down,"

Luke set his duffel on the floor next to the bed and sat cross legged on Michael's blue comforter. "Hi baby,"

"Can I play you something?" Michael asked.

"Of course," Luke smiled softly. Michael was really trying to have a perfect moment. The song, the rose petals, the candles placed strategically around the room. But he could still see the regular Michael, not just the sappy Michael, with the dirty clothes and condom wrappers littering the floor. The faint smell of McDonalds fries. The empty soda cans on his desk and the Xbox controllers nearby. He loved it.

Michael began strumming his guitar. He half hummed only some of the words- the parts he hadn't figured out yet. It was an original song, and Luke could tell that he was waiting to get to the chorus.

When he finally did, he opened his mouth and began to sing. "I like the summer rain, I like the sounds you make," and Luke giggled a little there, "We put the world away, we get so disconnected," Michael sang confidently. He had obviously been working pretty hard on this one.

"You are my getaway, you are my favorite place, we put the world away, we get so disconnected,"

And then he stopped.

"I'm not very far into it yet, but its a work in progress," Michael admitted. He blushed, realizing it was sorta dumb to play his boyfriend a song that wasn't even finished yet.

"Is it about me?" Luke asked.

"Of course its about you," Michael responded sweetly.

"I love it," he grinned, leaning forward and kissing Michael. And the simple kiss lead to a deeper one, and the hickey giving and ass grabbing began. The clothing removal, the touching, the whole shebang.

And Luke thought it was absolutely perfect.

 

****

 

Michael and Luke had agreed on Friday being their date night that week. It was pretty much Michael's last chance to woo his boyfriend with his corny, sickly sweet gestures.

"I painted my rocking chair a normal chair color," Michael was leaning up against the locker next to Luke's, watching the blonde haired boy put the books he'd need for the weekend into his bag.

"Aw, so it isn't the color of my eyes?" Luke mocked.

"I thought you thought that was stupid," Michael said, grinning.

Luke blushed and looked down at his shoes, watching them kick his locker shut. He didn't want to admit the Michael was going to win this bet. Instead, he decided to just let it happen.

"I'm taking you out tonight," the green eyed boy stated.

Luke reached down and interlaced their fingers, walking Michael to his car. "Where?"

Michael shrugged. "A movie or somethin',"

"Well," Luke kicked a rock across the parking lot cement. "I can't wait," he smiled wide at his boyfriend.

"I'll pick you up at eight," The pair had stopped walking, seeing as they had arrived at the older boy's car.

"See you then, baby," Luke pecked Michael's lips once, twice, three times, and was about to start kissing his jawline when Michael pulled away, laughing.

"Save it for tonight,"

"I love you," Luke told him honestly.

"I love you, too," responded Michael. He kissed Luke one last time and then pushed him towards his own car that was parked only three spaces away.

Grinning at Michael one last time, Luke turned to get into his car. 

 

 

Michael stayed true to his word, pulling into Luke's driveway at 7:57.

His boyfriend emerged from his house in tight skinny jeans and an even tighter long-sleeved t-shirt. Michael mentally cursed. Luke knew exactly what he was doing to him.

"Hey, sweetie," Michael cooed as Luke opened the passenger door.

"Hi, Mikey," Luke greeted him, leaning over the center console to give his boyfriend a long kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, Michael wrapped Luke in a hug, his big, hot hands spread across the blonde boy's lower back. Luke's arms clung to Michael's neck, his mouth and nose pressed into the spot where it met his shoulder. "You smell good," Luke mumbled into Michael's soft skin.

"You look good," Michael complimented, pulling out of the hug to rest their foreheads together.

"So do you," Whispered Luke, appreciating Michael's flannel shirt and dark jeans.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"Smart ass..." Michael shook his head fondly as he put his car in reverse.

The first place they went was Dairy Queen.

"I thought we were going to a movie," said Luke.

"Yeah, but we're getting ice cream first. Hi, yeah, we'll have two small vanilla cones,"

They followed the instructions, pulling up to the window and paying in exchange for their ice cream.

"Thank you, Mikeybear," Luke smiled stupidly, taking a good three licks of his ice cream.

"You're welcome, Lukeypoo," Michael responded dully. He continued driving to the local drive-in theater that was only a couple blocks away.

After paying and finding a place to park, both their ice creams were nearly gone.

Michael rolled the station knob between his fingers, trying finding the right one.

"I wasn't expecting you to take me to the drive in," Luke noted, crunching on his cone(I typed cone but it auto corrected to come and it's close enough).

"But you like it, right?"

"Of course, I love it,"

Michael beamed like a dork. And with sticky lips from the ice cream, he bent across his seat and kissed his boyfriend deeply. "Your lips taste...awesome," Michael mumbled, tracing his tongue around Luke's lip piercing.

Luke wrapped his arms around Michael's neck, taking in the vanilla flavor-- and also Michael's tongue. "Don't they- always?" He got out in between kisses.

"Just when- they taste like ice cream," Michael teased once Luke bent down, kissing along his collarbone.

"Twat," the blonde muttered, pressing a final kiss to Michael's neck.

Michael just giggled and apologized, wrapping his arms around his younger boyfriend and kissing the side of his head. He suggested they sit in the backseat, and Luke didn't have to be told twice.

The boyfriends kissed and kissed and kissed, and Michael had his hands under Luke's shirt and Luke wanted his pants off, so that's when he said: "We shouldn't be doing this in a drive-in movie parking lot surrounded by other people and small children who want to watch Frozen."

Michael just smirked at him and pecked his lips three more times. "Whatever you say, sweetie,"

Luke followed Michael back into the front seat and they pulled out of the theater. Michael drove them back to the lake, in the park, where they had gone skinny dipping nearly a week before.

"Ahhh, the memories," Luke sighed sarcastically as Michael clambered back into the back seat.

"C'mere," Michael pouted, making grabby hands at his boyfriend. The blonde haired boy smirked and got settled next to his boyfriend.

"Why do we always have sex in your car?" Asked Luke, who was currently getting a hickey sucked into his neck by Michael.

"I dunno," Michael said. Luke kissed his lips for a couple seconds.

"Do you have a condom?"

Michael pulled one out of his pocket. Smiling brightly at Michael's lovely green eyes, Luke threaded his fingers into his boyfriend's colored hair and crashed their lips together again.

Two shirts, pairs of pants, and a blowjob later, Michael was kissing his way back up Luke's chest and pecking his lips repeatedly.

"I won," Michael murmured against Luke's skin.

"You did win," Luke agreed. There was no use in denying it, his boyfriend had completely flipped his opinion. Cheesy stuff could be cute. "But I still got my blowjob," the blonde boy grinned.

"You wanna go get those dozen donuts now?"

"Baby, I love you," Luke mumbled, hugging and kissing Michael thank you.

"I love you, too."

So yeah, Michael won the bet. And so he had Luke, and only Luke, from now until forever.


End file.
